


Go get him, Tiger!

by IsabelArmuelles



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Piercings, Strangers to Lovers, Tattoos, local nerd!Jinyoung, tattoo artist!JB, tattoo artist!Jackson, this is just short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 11:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15412314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsabelArmuelles/pseuds/IsabelArmuelles
Summary: Jaebum was used to the usual costumers that entered the shop. Most of them already sported sleeves of tattoos, a couple of piercings, and had an overall scary exterior.So he wondered why the hell a guy like this was standing in the middle of his tattoo parlor.





	Go get him, Tiger!

Jaebum was used to the usual costumers that entered the shop. Most of them already sported sleeves of tattoos, a couple of piercings, and had an overall scary exterior. A few were high school or college kids, coming in to get a small tattoo out of a dare or matching cliché ones to mark their friendships, even if they would end up regretting them in the future.

So he wondered why the hell a guy like this was standing in the middle of his tattoo parlor.

Jackson, his right hand man and co-owner of the place, roamed his eyes over the newcomer, a playful glint in his eyes, giving the impression that he was up to no good.

"Jackson, no."

The mentioned man sighed loudly, visibly deflating to add to his dramatic act. "You never let me have any fun." He walked to the back room, not before throwing one last glance at Jaebum and mouthing a 'go get him, tiger' for good measure.

Rolling his eyes at his best friend's antiques, Jaebum turned to look at the newcomer once again. The clear contrast between the man and the place made him stand out even more. Light wash jeans were clad tightly around his legs, thick thighs on full display. He wore some,- very expensive looking,- dark brown shoes, along with a white shirt and a beige cardigan that clung to him like second skin. It gave him an air of the stereotypical smart yet sexy look many would try to go to for aesthetic purposes but few could pull of. His face was adorned with thin-framed glasses, hair swept stylishly to the side, showing a bit of forehead but with a few strands messily out of place to make it look effortless yet classy.

Jaebum noticed how the man started fidgeting in his place, hands pulling at the sleeves of the cardigan while his eyes looked around their small waiting room nervously. Slowly, Jaebum walked into view and offered a polite smile.

"Hello, my name is Jaebum. Do you have an appointment?" The small jump from the other man at Jaebum's words made him realize he might have startled the other, so he muttered out a small apology, smile never faltering.

"Uh, I-I don't. I just came for something quick, I guess."

"Oh? What are you looking for?"

"I would like to get some piercings done?" He ended his sentence like a question, not being so sure himself of what he actually wanted. Jaebum raised an eyebrow.

The man before him looked like the type of person who didn't seem to like pierciengs, let alone wear them. Jaebum scanned him over once again. His ears were bare, no sign or trace of previous holes on them. Lip and nose piercings were a no too. Maybe nipple piercings? He tried to be as discreet as possible while glancing down. His chest seemed normal, no small bumps giving away the location of metal buds.

Jaebum made eye contact once again. "Why?"

The man looked down, trying to somehow hide his blushing cheeks that came with his embarrassing answer. "Well, I frequently get told that I look far too plain and boring, so I though getting a piercing or maybe a small, visible tattoo would change that."

"You look fine to me." Jaebum blurted out before he could stop himself. He felt his neck grow hot as the other looked away, blushing once more. He thought of some way to salvage the situation. "W-well, we could look through some designs for the tattoo or just stick with the piercings, if you'd like?"

"Yes, please."

Jaebum guided him to his work station, a small room decorated with framed pictures of his best works on people. He prided himself on them, a few were on big places, like someone's chest, thigh, or back, while others were small but still beautiful, like the flower arrangement he tattooed into a girl's forearm or the bird he took so long to design, skillfully added to the pale skin of a boy that wanted the tattoo to remember his mother. Each one had a different story, but all of them called out to him and were truly admirable art pieces.

As the man wondered around, admiring the artwork on the wall, Jaebum did a bit of thinking. The other's skin looked soft and clear, the slight tan added a certain glow to it. Jaebum couldn't bring himself to ruin that. No tattoos then. He tried to picture him with regular piercings, the simple rings on the earlobes. He frowned.

"Wait, before we get anything done, where exactly do you want the piercings?" Jaebum asked, opening a small drawer where he kept a few magnetic piercings.

"Oh, maybe on my ears? Are they painful?" The other asked, his hand shooting up to touch his left earlobe absentmindedly.

"A bit, depends on how experienced whoever is doing your piercings is." Pulling out a small mirror from the same drawer, Jaebum approached his costumer. "I have some magnetic studs you can try on, so you can chose which fits best."

Nodding in understanding, the man pointed out some small black studs, and Jaebum proceeded to put them on him. He tried not to smile when he noticed how the other shuddered at his cold touch.

"I..." the man began, taking the mirror and glancing at himself. He scrunched up his nose. "Ah, this is so weird."

"Maybe some silver rings?" Jaebum suggested.

Once they were on, the man squinted at his reflection.

"This doesn't look okay."

"How about something small and gold?"

After a few more changes, Jaebum stared up at the man's ears, frowning slightly. An idea crossed his head. "What if you try changing your outfit and hair a bit? Maybe none of these seem fitting because of the contrast."

"Yeah, that could be it." The man proceeded to mess up his hair with both hands, running his fingers through the dark locks. He took off his glasses, carefully placing them on Jaebum's work station, then pulling off the beige cardigan. Jaebum tried to not stare too obviously at the way the other's muscles showed through the thin material of his white shirt.

Once again, Jaebum made him try on all of the previous earrings, along with the few that he hadn't tried on yet.

"This isn't working," the man all but whined, pulling slightly at his lobe to take of the colorful stud, "they all look horrible on me." He took back his glasses and threw on his cardigan, then tried to comb his hair back to it's original style.

Jaebum picked up a few of the discarded earrings, shaking his head. "They don't look horrible on you, you can pull all of them off. They just don't go with your aesthetic. You don't look like yourself."

"That's making me feel a lot better, thanks." The man commented sarcastically, earning a small laugh from Jaebum.

"Why do you want them so desperately?" He couldn't help but ask, pointing at the chair behind the man for him to sit on while Jaebum simply propped his weight against the wall.

The man complied, sighing loudly. "My friends and even some of my coworkers make fun of me for looking too much like a 'single white dad' while only being twenty three. I can't help it, it's my style! So I thought that maybe getting a tattoo or some piercings might change the way people look at me," a small pout made its way to his lips, making them look big and plump. His eyes had a certain sadness to them as he continued, "Plain, boring, and apparently not good enough to date."

Jaebum stayed silent for a few moments, mulling over the words.

The man started blushing, feeling a bit embarrassed because of his small rant. "I'm sorry-"

"What's your name?" Jaebum asked, interrupting the other.

"Jinyoung."

"Well, Jinyoung, this is the first time, ever, in my career that I'm gonna say this: don't get piercings. Not even a tattoo." Jinyoung's eyes widened. "You don't seem fully convinced about it, you look uncomfortable wearing them, and just because people tell you you look boring is not reason enough to do it. If you're willing to go through that pain just because people are judging you, well... you're crazy."

A small giggle escaped Jinyoung's lips, one of his hands shooting up to cover his mouth. It wasn't the prettiest sound, but somehow Jaebum felt strangely attracted by it.

"Ah, thank you, I needed that."

Jaebum smiled brightly at him. "You're welcome."

They stayed in silence a few minutes, both smiling like fools and exchanging a few glances while blushing. Sadly, the sound of the front door bell signalling another costumer  popped their bubble.

"Well, since I'm not getting anything done, maybe I should leave-" Jinyoung began, but seem extremely reluctant about it. Jaebum quickly placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You don't have to!" He exclaimed a bit too loudly, startling Jinyoung. He retracted his hand at his outburst, smiling sheepishly. "I-I mean, only if you want to. I only have two scheduled costumers and Jackson can take care of them."

Jinyoung smiled, eyes crinkling in the most adorable way.

"Then I guess I'll stay for a while."

~~~~~~~

"Please tell me you at least got his number. I had to tattoo an annoying middle-aged lady and a fucking gorilla because of you. The dude was huge!" Jackson complained, sprawling himself on the main desk. Jaebum laughed.

"Even better, I have a date with Jinyoung tomorrow."

"What!" Jackson exclaimed loudly, jerking so hard he almost tumbled off the desk. "You actually got him, tiger!"

"Shut up." Jaebum huffed, but the small smile he tried to bite back betrayed him.

"Whipped." Jackson snorted.

If Jackson somehow managed to faceplant onto the floor because a ceirtain someone pushed him off the desk, Jaebum will surely deny everything, claiming he's too busy planing his date.

**Author's Note:**

> ay yo wassupppp
> 
> i had this rotting in my drafts so i decided to post it uwu
> 
> btw i know the ending sucks pls bear with me 
> 
> uhhhh yeah come talk to me on twitter maybe? @IsabelArmuelles


End file.
